


Seven counts in which I can't wait now

by crookedspoon



Series: Let your fingers do the talking [28]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Flying, Helicopters, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Orla has to admit she's a little impressed when Helen leads her to her own private helicopter.





	Seven counts in which I can't wait now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> For "The Raven Cycle: Helen/Orla - flying" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6361051#t6372315).

Orla has to admit she's a little impressed when Helen leads her to her own private helicopter. Not surprised, really – nothing about Helen surprises her anymore – but still impressed. She'd thought they'd be taking her sleek Cadillac to drive up to Washington. Helen has campaign arrangements to oversee in person (sometimes the phone isn't efficient enough), and wants to spoil Orla rotten afterward.

Not like Orla's going to say no to that. She's taken a week's worth of calls in the past three days and deserves not only some time off but _quality_ time with her girlfriend.

What _does_ impress Orla more than a little is that Helen climbs into the driver's seat as though she's at home there, and—well, Helen Gansey is at home anywhere, it's one of her charms. She is sexy no matter what she does, but she's even sexier when she's operating complex-looking consoles as if barely sparing them a thought, not a single strand place, brand-name aviator sunglasses gleaming in the sunlight.

Helen's voice in her headphones startles her with its intimacy, caressing her eardrums and pooling low in Orla's stomach. Her body feels light up in the air, but that heavy knot won't go away.

Orla is not going last until DC, so she doesn't even try. She grips her headrest with one hand, angling her hips low and slipping her other into her jeans.

Helen eyes crinkle, hair fluttering around her smile. "Don't you want to enjoy the scenery?"

"Oh I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Intergalactic" by Boom Boom Satellites.


End file.
